


Unexpected Love confession

by ChanellovesHP



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Betrayal, Developing Friendships, Drama, F/F, Fanfiction, Homosexuality, Lies, Love Confessions, Multi, Plot Twists, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanellovesHP/pseuds/ChanellovesHP
Summary: It's been 2 years since Toby and Spencer started to date, but what happens when Hanna starts feeling Jealous of the couple and end ups falling in love with Spencer..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm chanel and this is my first every PLL fanfiction story..  
> I'm 17 years old, Half lebanese and half Aussie..  
> Please no hate for my weak english.. I try my best.

Hanna's POV:

 

I never meant to fall for Spencer, One of my closest best friends. She had been dating Toby Cavanaugh from next door, for about two years now. 

I had been Jealous of them both every since, it wasn't that I was single. The was one of the problems, I had been dating since a year ago,

my computer hacker Caleb Rivers.

 

The more I saw spencer with or laugh at one of Toby's jokes in front of us, I felt angry and ready to punch his pretty face.

Woah! see what I mean...

 

But every time she gave me a friendly smile or complimented my hair, I got butterflies and smiled like a maniac..

Literally.. Caleb thought I was high that one time...

Sigh..

I always try to remember why the hell I decided to date him, I guess it was his hair or Computer skills...

No, see yeah it was obviously his hair.

You might be confused and just want a re-cap..

Well let's go back to the beginning of the end..

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

I was standing looking at Alison's gravestone, with a bouquet of Pink flowers in hand..

She liked that colour and it did suit her.

"Alison Lauren Dilaurentis"

1993-2007

age 13

_"Two can only keep a secret, if one of them is dead"_

 

I read the quote that was written in the grave stone out loud, I found it creepy..

I couldn't imagine why Mrs Dilaurentis would tell them to write it..

Mysterious family, they all were..

But, I'm not gonna lie it suited Ali perfectly.

She was known as the Queen B at Rosewood, high school.

She was gorgeous, Popular and Confident.

All Boys wanted her, while girls died to be her.

Except, No one could.. especially under her dead body.

She was popular in life and death, as Spencer quoted back at her funeral.

I gently placed the flowers on her grave, prayed a small prayer and Left.

She was known to like secrets, that's why she knew ours. Except

she never told them hers, and by them I'm referring to us.

You see, we were 3 more. 

That included me, Spencer, Aria and Emily.

We were known, well mostly me as Ali's dolls.

I hated that!

 

She used to control us and sometimes even threaten one of us

by exposing one of our deepest secrets.

So all we had to do was do what Ali said, and just keep our pretty little mouths shut.

She bullied me the most, then the 3 of us..

 

Back before she died, she used to bully constantly due to my weight

and call me names such as "Hefty Hanna'.

I used to ignore her bullying and fake a smile, but deep inside I was hurting.

 

After she died, I started losing plenty of weight but that wasn't by exercising.. No, you see

I used to go to the bathroom, at least once a day or even twice and throw up every thing

that I had eaten during lunch or dinner.

I decided to stop having breakfast meals from then on...

 

I wasn't going to lie, I felt relief and happiness when Ali died..

Thanks to my best friend Mona who we all befriended after Ali died,

I was now the new queen B of the school.

 

I was close to Spencer, even before and after Ali passed away..

She was different then the other girls, she even helped me during my Bulimic days of torture.

During that time, I decided to finally stop..

But, I wasn't hefty as Alison would put it, if she saw me today which I wished she did...

she would've been proud.

 

Spencer to me was sweet, caring and a genious..

I was always by her side, especially when she won president in our school debate.

She's very hardworking and especially Challenging..

She was the type of girl who trust me, can win an argument or even a contest.

She's the only girl I trusted, and she's the only girl who knew I was Bulimic.

 

During those good and fun times, I felt something towards her..

Not like friend feelings... Something more..

That's when I realised I have feelings for her.

 

But I was scared, she would reject me..

I decided to ignore her for the past month, which ended in a bad and shocking result..

If your asking, does she hate you? No

Is she dead? No

Bad Hair day? No

She ended up with a boyfriend, Toby Cavanaugh our next door neighbor. I met his Step-sister

Jenna Marshall, she seemed nice and strange.. trust me don't ask.

 

I wasn't going to lie, I did feel a tend of Jealousy.

I was even hurt, and started to blame myself that I pushed her away.

So I decided to make that feeling go away, by dating my computer hacker

Caleb rivers.

He was fixing my computer after it mysteriously shut down but itself.

It turns out I clicked an email which turned out to be a virus, but he helped me get it back.

 

To be honest, I didn't feel anything towards him.

I just wanted that Jealousy to go away...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 2 years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Guys it's chanel.  
> Wow 29/30 reads already!!!  
> Thank you so much!  
> PLease comment and click "Kudos" if you want me to continue with this story!  
> Much love XX

2 Years Later...

 

 

It's been two years since Spencer and toby dated, that includes Caleb and I.. We dated the same year they did. Every single time I saw them together, I wanted to vomit right into Toby's face.

I couldn't handle the fact, that every time Spencer looked at his face.. I looked at hers. I was hurt, that I couldn't touch her like he did and kiss her like he always had done.. Toby himself noticed a change in my nature, that he decided to confront me while she was talking to Melissa about an idea she had figured out for her role as  president. 

You see the Hastings sisters care for each other, although when it came school grades and awards. They became a bit pissed, alright.. ALOT.. and wouldn't stop fighting  till it was the start of the evening.

 

"Hey Han, you alright? I don't know I just get the feeling that I just did something bad, to feel like you hate me so much?" Said Toby curiously..

 

"W-What.. No yeah, I'm fine it's just i'm going through what you say.. girl thing" Lied hanna, she was known to be the second best Liar in the group, most best was Aria 

herself.

 

"You sure? Because if I had done something terrible, which I didn't remember doing. You can tell me.." Said Toby with a smile.

 

"Of course Toby, don't worry.. It'll go away. Trust me I have no intention to hate you.." Lied Hanna again, angrily forcing a smile..

 

"Alright cool" He said, patted her in the shoulder and left to check on Spencer..

 

"Son of a Cow," Mumbled Hanna quietly, so he wouldn't notice and rolled her eyes..

 

The worst part of seeing you and your best friend date, was going on Double dates which I hated. Especially since I couldn't stop staring at her beautiful face.

She had chocolate coloured eyes, and brown hair which she liked to leave out naturally. I loved her that way..

She was known to me to be the most beautiful girl in whole Rosewood. From her beautiful voice that carried out beautiful words to her beautiful preppy fashion.

For her 14th before Ali got died, I got her the book she always wanted called " ** _Love and War_** ". Back when I didn't feel any romantic feelings towards her, Typical Ali would tease me as she always did, and told me it was weird to be in love with Spencer especially since we're best friends. I honestly didn't give a damn what she said.

I just shrugged, told her were just friends and it's just a birthday gift.

No it was true, I didn't feel any romantic feelings especially for a girl.  Alison back then used to snatch Spencer and sometimes plans us to see each other separately. So I didn't see Spencer much. Especially over the summer, because she had gone to her families lake house with her parents.

But when Ali died, we including Aria, Emily and Spencer reconciled back her at funeral. After that, we always decided to meet everyday before school at the brew and 

catch up on our assessments Mr fitz gave us... I have a feeling Aria and him are secretly seeing each other, especially that awkward scene first day in english class.

I just shrug it off, because you never know I might be mistaken..

 

We were in 10th grade now, every since Ali died back in eighth grade it was a year ago passing. It was like speeding a video, but instead it was eighth grade.

Ninth grade was a year filled with bouquets of flowers and prayers. It's funny the fact that the whole school including the people she bullied non stop were even praying 

for her...It's like she protected someone for being killed, but instead got killed herself. The students were all snakes, and Alison like Lord Voldemort controlling the  snakes.

Alison was a bitch and a bully, if I dared tried to say that infront of them...they would just low their heads and go back to their classes knowing that I'm right..

* * *

 

I was currently walking pass by the rosewood Police station, When I saw detective Wilden talking about and still going on Alison's strange death..

 

"Hanna!" Called Detective Darren Wilden, "Wait hold up!"

 

Crap! I decided to turn around and see what a pervert of a cop wanted from me..

 

"Yeah, sorry is there something I could help you with?" I said trying to fix my calmed tone.

 

"Yes, actually I was hoping you knew more information about Alison's death especially That night.." Said detective Wilden, ready to take his note pad and pen..

 

"No, sorry and If I did I would've talked to the chief himself.." I said to him, I was sick of hearing the same question for the last two to three years. I decided to turn ready to leave.

 

" Wait hold up," he said running in front of me," I know you know things that night, but you're trying to protect your other 3 Pretty Little Friends," He said trying to see if I was indeed lying..

 

"Excuse me? I don't! Maybe you should for once act like a cop instead of a pervert one!" I said furiously and left..

 

What an asshole?! I hated him most, then the other cops.

 

"Hanna" someone who probably was him calling my name.

 

"What!" I turned around to think it was him, but it was spencer trying to check if I'm okay..

 

"Sorry! Jeez, what's got your pants up.." Said spencer shocked but then calmed," You okay?"

 

"Sorry, thought it was him.. Detective wilden, he still thinks I know something but truth is I can't remember anything from that night" I blurted out having enough from this..

 

" Ugh, him again! He confronted me at Toby's house" Said Spencer rolling his eyes..

 

"Wha-What were you doing at Toby house?" I decide to think of that mostly, my Jealous inner-self.

 

"I'm always at Toby's Han, Did you forget your memory?" Said Spencer chuckling.

 

"Right right, What were you guys doing?" I said wanting to know more..

 

"The usual.. What's up with you Han? The day I dated Toby, I don't know you changed for some reason.." Said Spencer curiously.

 

"Nothing just pissed over Wilden, wanted to just change the subject..." I decided to lie..

 

If only you Knew Spencer, if only you knew..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
